Just a subordinate or more? Levi Rivaille
by IncasedRose
Summary: A girl is found in the ruins of District Shiganshina. What happens when she decides to join the Scouting Legion, Levi as her role model? What happens when she starts developing feelings for her Corporal? What if the Corporal return those feelings? Levi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Important Notes**

This is my first ever fan fiction, so I hope you guys will leave me any feedback you can. I would really appreciate it. None of the characters or plots that are said and happened in the anime/manga of Attack on Titans is mine. The only thing that belongs to me is my OC and any plot relating to her.

Year **845**

Darkness completely surrounded me, not a trace of light in sight. Every inch of my body felt so foreign, I couldn't move a muscle. Where was I? What had happened? The memories of the day before were all a blur. Was I dead? No, death couldn't be this painful. As I racked my brain for more answers, it hit me like a pile of bricks. Memories of yesterday came flooding back, all too fast. District Shiganshina came under attack of the titans, and was completely destroyed. The walls of Maria were breached. My parents, friends, and neighbors they're all dead… Endless tears began as I realize the reality of it all.

Hours felt like days. I don't know when the tears stopped; I just sat there. Regaining some sense, I began to analyze my surrounding. Nothing, it was too dark to make out anything. I tried to move and feel around for any possible clues. I winced as a sharp pain erupted throughout my body. One arm and leg were broken; luckily I seem to be in one piece. I was laying on broken wood boards and rocks. Probably piled under a bunch of rubble…great. I let out a sigh and waited for a certain death.

Death was inviting. Starvation was beginning to take its toll. The pain of broken bones and starvation were all too unbearable. I wish it could all just end now. Slipping in and out of consciousness, I was sure death wasn't soon off.

**3****rd**** person**

"Search the grounds for any survivors and supplies", said Commander Irvin Smith.

The Scouting Legion began their journey touring what remained of where the titans attacked. They had set off on this journey not long after the attack. The group searched aimlessly, moving piles of rubble and watching out for titans.

**1****st**** person**

Light flooded into the area where you were being held captive. It blinded you, for you haven't seen light in days. What was going on? You heard voices, but couldn't make out anything. Your brain couldn't function right now. Your eyes finally adjusted to the light, to see a hand reaching down.

"Are you ok?" the man asked.

I tried to answer back, but the dryness in my throat made it impossible. Reaching up with my good arm was all I could signal towards his answer. He bent down and grabbed my hand. Ah, warmth, something that I haven't felt in days. Relaxing into the new touch, you look up to face your savior. Piercing grey eyes…then darkness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd person**

"Commander Irvin", Levi spoke, grabbing his commander's attention.

Commander Irvin turned around, and saw Levi carrying a female bridal style. She had long dark red hair and couldn't be more than 15 years old. Her body was so fragile and petite; the Commander couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She looked completely lifeless.

"Is she still alive?" asked the Commander solemnly.

"Barely, we found her under a pile of rubble. She lost consciousness as soon as I got a hold of her." Levi answered.

"Put her in one of the wagons and make sure her wounds get tended to. Today, we head back to District Trost."

"Yes Sir!"

Levi places the girl into one of the wagons, and let the medical team tend to her. He mounted his horse and went back to his duties. The Scouting Legion gathered up all their supplies and began the long journey back to Wall Rose.

**1****st**** person**

I woke up to the sound of horse galloping. Horses..? I looked around, white walls surrounded me. I could feel movement, the place seem to be shaking violently. After much effort, I sat up, supporting myself with the arm that wasn't broken. My body was almost completely wrapped in bandages. The white summer dress I was wearing was ruined; dirt and tears made it look like rags. Was I saved? I peeked outside through one of the openings, of what seemed like a wagon.

Moving scenery, and a female controlling the horse, which was attached to the wagon I was now in. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. She was wearing a green cloak and a military outfit.

"Ahh, you're awake!" she exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Where am I…?"

"I'm Hanji Zoe of the Scouting Legion. We saved you from the rubbles of Shiganshina. What's your name?"

"Rose Wagner"

"Nice to meet you Rose, here you might want this," Hanji said.

She handed me a loaf of bread with a jar of water. I had forgotten how many days I went without food, hunger now taking over my entire body. I quickly grabbed the food, thanking her in the process. She started explaining some things, while I scoffed down my food.

"We're heading back to Wall Rose, District Trost. It's about a two day journey from here. Wall Maria has been completely taken over by the titans."

I couldn't believe it. Wall Maria completely taken over by titans? It was devastating, mankind seemed doomed. I looked up, facing the reality of what happened. Once homes of people now were ruins. Blood stains and bodies littered the area. There was no titan in-sight at the moment.

"Don't worry; we're not going to be eaten by titans. The Scouting Legion is the best of the best at killing titans! We were train to do this." Hanji explained grinning, obvious to my concerned figure.

That made me felt a little better. I hope what she says is true. The thought of being eaten alive by a titan was gruesome, I quickly dismissed the thought.

"We stop here and set up camp!" I heard a man shout not too far off.

The sky turned dark all too soon. Hanji stopped the wagon and began to get the materials to set up camp. I tried to get up and out of the wagon, but she just told me to stay put. I did what I was told, and just watched her set up a tent. There were about 20 people gathering around now, setting up their own tents. A campfire was made and logs set up around it for seating. Hanji finally finished setting up the tent and headed towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two people conversing. One of them I instantly recognized, it was Commander Irvin Smith. Everyone knew him; he was famous throughout all the walls, Commander of the Scouting Legion and very skilled at the 3DMG. The other man I couldn't make out, his back was facing towards me, he had black hair and was about 5'3 (160 cm). He turned around, and met my stare. Piercing grey eyes stared back, sending a bolt of electricity through me.

"Who…" was all I could whisper, not noticing Hanji had arrived at the wagon.

She gave me a confused look and followed to where my eyes were focused.

"Oh over there is Commander Irvin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi." She explained.

I averted my eyes, quickly noticing what I was doing. A blush crept its way on my face. What just happened? I dismissed the thought and gave my attention back to Hanji. She helped me out of the wagon, and into my tent. She returned to her tent after making sure I was comfortable. She was a very kind person. I just laid there, thinking to myself. Corporal Levi..? Who was he? Why was I so interested in him? All I could think about was the feeling he gave me when he looked at me, and how beautiful his eyes were. What was wrong with me? I remembered now, those piercing grey eyes. He's the one who found and saved me from the pile of rubble, the first warmth I had felt in days. That's why I was so interested in him, I thought smiling to myself. Sleep finally took over, as only thoughts of Corporal Levi drifted though my head.

Here


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning everyone bustle around, gathering their tents and belongings. It was another day out in titan territory, I had survived another day. I thought back to my parents and friends, it was something they would never know. Why did I have to survive, all alone? Why couldn't it hav-

"Rose, let's go!" Hanji shouted, breaking my train of thoughts. I dismiss the thoughts. I didn't want to start crying.

"Hanji, can I sit next to you, instead of staying in the wagon?" Too afraid of my own thoughts, I didn't want to be alone.

"Are you sure? We might be seeing some titans today."

"W-Why?"

"The closer we are to the Wall, the more titans are around it." She explained.

I've never seen a titan up-close before. Just the thought of them terrified every part of me; I couldn't imagine being only a few inches away from one. I swallowed my fear, and situated myself next to Hanji on the wagon. Right now, the more terrifying thing was to be alone.

The group finally packed up all their things; we were now beginning the journey back to Wall Rose. The group seemed to be much closer today. Hmm..probably because of the increase in titans. It was going to be a long journey back to Wall Rose. I take this time to look around, trees, rivers, and animals everywhere.

"You seem to be doing well," a dull voice said, grabbing my attention.

I turned and face where the voice was coming from. It was Corporal Levi! He was riding next to the wagon. I quickly darted my head down facing forward. Luckily he wasn't looking my way.

"Yes, thank you for saving me.."

He nodded gesturing to my thanks.

"Huh? Rose do you have a fever, your face is all red." Hanji examined my face, too close for comfort.

"Ahh nothing! I'm ok!" I said, giving a nervous reassuring smile.

"Look Levi, you made the kid feel uncomfortable!"

"Shut up Hanji," Levi retorted in his usual dull voice.

"N-no it wasn't because of Corporal Levi!" I stammered, blushing even more.

Hanji just giggled and changed the subject.

This was going to be a long ride to Wall Rose, I sighed.

Hours passed, it was already afternoon. Nothing really big happened so far, which was something I was grateful for.

"STOP!" Commander Irvin shouted.

Everyone stopped their movements. What was going on? I frantically looked around. Everyone was motionless and just kept staring in front of them. I look in the direction where everyone had their attention to. Something was coming from the horizon. What was that?

"Titans!"

My body froze in complete terror. Titans coming this way? I just stared at them in horror.

"Everyone defense stance! Levi-"Corporal Levi had already sped off towards the titans before Commander Irvin could say anymore.

Huh? He was going to fight them alone? No, it can't be. He's going to die out there! Someone has to go after him. I looked around. Not a single person made any effort to go after Corporal Levi. What were they doing?! My body couldn't move, I could only stare as Corporal Levi zip towards the titans using his 3DMG. No..!

Before I could think, both the titans have fallen. Whaa? Moments later, I saw Corporal Levi zipping back.

"All clear Chief," Corporal Levi saluted.

"Good work." Commander Irvin said.

Was I the only one surprise by this? He completely destroyed those titans, with such grace and power. The fear left my body, and was replaced by complete awe. He was beyond amazing. He gave me hope, for the future of mankind.

"I want to be like you!" I shouted my thoughts, catching everyone off guard. Oops, that wasn't supposed to be said out loud.

"Hmph, I want to see you try," Corporal Levi smirked.

I accepted that challenge with a smile. A new power awoke in me, I felt like a new person. Someone with more determination, someone with more drive. I made up my mind right there, I was going to join the Scouting Legion. I was going to fight alongside Corporal Levi, and kill all the titans!


	4. Chapter 4

"_Rosie," a woman said, smiling. _

_She picked me up from my crib, and spun me around. I giggled enjoying the comfort of her presence and touch. She had the same dark red hair as mine. She wore elegant clothing. The woman was absolutely beautiful and flawless._

"_Honey, she's beautiful," a man said, now beside the woman._

"_Yes she is," the woman smiled._

_They were both now looking at me with loving eyes. I felt comfortable around them, I felt protected in their arms. _

"_Rosie, Rosie!" the man kept saying. Everything started to fade away._

I woke up to Hanji shouting my name.

"Huh..yea.. I'm awake..What happened?"

"Wake up sleepyhead, we're almost there!" She said grinning.

I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. That dream again..it was the same dream that kept coming back to me. I could never figure out who they were, and what the dream meant. Oh well, it probably doesn't have any meaning, just my brain messing with me. I looked around, Hanji was right. On the horizon, the top of Wall Rose came into view. I remembered back to yesterday. Today was the beginning of a new life, a life without my parents or friends. A life dedicated solely to killing titans, yes that's the life I want to pursue. I'm going to avenge every person who died by the hands of titans, or die trying. Wait- A sudden realization fell upon me. Surely, I couldn't enlist now with my current status. One broken arm and a broken leg, they would never accept me!

"What should I do? Where would I go..?" I whispered, saddened.

**3****rd**** person**

Over hearing what Rose said, Hanji felt sorry for the kid. She really didn't have anywhere to go. These are hard times; she would probably die in the refugee camps in her current state. Hanji had to think of something. What could she do? How could she hel-

"Oi kid," Corporal Levi said addressing Rose.

"Huh..Yes Sir?" Rose replied nervously.

"You want to join the Scouting Legion and be like me, right?" He asked with his usual dull voice.

"Yes Sir! But I don-"

"You start your training early, I need a new assistant, and you will stay at the Scouting Legion quarters until your healed enough to enlist." He said cutting her off.

Everyone looked at their Corporal confused. They have never heard of such training. What was the Corporal thinking? No one dared to question the Lance Corporal. He just kept looking forward, not losing any composure. Rose seems to have not notice the weird stares, she was too happy by the request.

**1****st**** person**

"I would be honored!" I shouted, on the verge of joyous tears.

"That's great Rose, we'll be seeing each other more!" Hanji smiled.

I couldn't believe it, I was so happy. I had a place to stay, and I was going to learn more about the Scouting Legion. I was going to see more of Corporal Levi and be of help to him. I just wanted to embrace the Corporal and tell him how much this means to me. I laughed to myself. Embracing the Corporal would probably be the death of me. Wait. Why did he pick me anyways, is he perhaps interested in me? I blushed, maybe the Corporal– Nahh. The Scouting Legion probably does this to everyone interested in joining them; he just hasn't got an assistant yet. Yeah, that's it. No way would someone like Corporal Levi be interested in somebody like me…

The loud sounds of gates filled the air. We were now entering District Trost. I instantly heard cheering. People were gathered all around, to welcome the Scouting Legion back.

"It's Commander Irvin Smith!"

"The Scouting Legion is back! They're so brave"

"Humanity's hope!"

"Look its Corporal Levi!"

Wow, they really are amazing, to be loved and praise from people all around. I wish one day I would receive compliments like this. This was it, the beginning of my new life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes**

**Hello Everyone! I just wanted to leave this small note here, thanking everyone who favorite/followed/reviewed my story. You guys are the reason I keep going. A question to my readers: Do you guys prefer long or short chapters? I feel like some of my chapters are too short, but if I make them too long it would be boring xD. **

The Scouting Legion headquarters was more than what I could ever imagine. It was a two story building with three watchtowers. The place was well kept, vibrant flowers bloom all around it. It was probably the nearest building to Wall Rose, a little distanced from the town. That was reasonable, with so many admirers, who wouldn't want a little peace and quiet? My home back in Shiganshina was nothing compared to this. Living a life of luxury- Wait. I mentally slapped myself, don't get carried away. You're not staying here forever, this is just for training.

"Finally home!" Hanji said jumping off the wagon and started stretching vigorously..or dancing? I don't even know. "C'mon Rose, I'll show you around!"

I was now using crutches to walk, but Hanji still insisted on helping me with many things. Not like I mind her helping, I'm really grateful for it, but I hate to trouble people.

As I was following Hanji inside, I looked around. Everyone was busy unloading their wagons. Hmm..Corporal Levi was nowhere in sight. I wonder where he went off to, and what he's doing. Wait, what? Why am I wondering these things? It's none of my business what he does or where he goes! What's wrong with me? I sighed.

We entered the building. The inside was just as elegant as the outside. A huge staircase took up most of the space in the middle of the first floor, the staircase split into two other staircases on each side. To the right was one single door, same with the left.

"This is the first floor, to the left is the kitchen and to the right is the dining hall. The second floor is the bedroom area. To the right is Commander Irvin and Corporal Levi's room and study, to the left is everyone else's room" Hanji explained pointing as she goes.

"Alright, I'll show you to your room now, you must be tired."

We headed up the stairs and took a right turn.

"Wait Hanji, why are we going this way, shouldn't we go left?"

"Huh? Of course not, since you're going to be Corporal Levi's assistant, he commanded that you have the room next to his."

"Ha..ha..ha..next to his? But wouldn't it better if I just stayed with the other assistant trainees?"

"Other trainees? What other trainees?"

"Doesn't every Scouting Legion member have their own assistant?"

"No, this is the first time something like this happened; Corporal must have some interest in you." Hanji giggled, with a strange glint in her eyes.

It was confirmed, Hanji was definitely on crack. Corporal Levi interested in me? He probably just wanted someone to clean for him. I learned that about Corporal Levi on our journey to Wall Rose. He was an absolute clean freak, and didn't like things out of order. I thought that part about him was very cute..and he was kind to let me stay here. I'll have to thank him properly later.

"Alright, here's your room!"

The room was incredible; it had more space than necessary. Hell, I think it was even bigger than my whole house.

"You might want to freshen up, I'll bring a new set of clothing in a bit." Hanji said heading towards the door.

"Ah! Thank you very much Hanji..for everything."

"Haha no problem Rose! You're so cute." With that last remark, she left, closing the door behind her.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It was true, I needed to freshen up. I still had the same torn clothes on, and haven't bathed in a while. Dirt covered my skin; some was even in my hair. I shivered feeling really gross in my own skin. I headed quickly towards the bathroom. Luckily there was one in my room, so I didn't have to wonder around trying to find one.

The bathroom was as nice as the room. It had two sinks, a shower, and a tub. There was a door directly in front of the entrance of the bathroom, probably a storage closet. I turned on the tub's faucet, and waited for the tub to fill up. I found some bubble bath and added it to the water. Finally, the bath was ready. I stripped and slowly relaxed into the water. Ahhhh…I may never come out. I closed my eyes and just laid there enjoying the moment.

**~15 minutes later~ Levi's POV!**

Tch, what's the Commander thinking, holding a meeting right after that long ass journey? I feel filthy and tired. I headed towards my room for a long needed shower. I grabbed my stuff and opened the bathroom door. What I saw next really surprised me. There was the kid in my tub, unclothed. My body froze there, just staring at her, mouth slightly gaping. She stared back.

"C-C-C-Corpral!" She stuttered and then looked down; realizing she was completely naked and the only thing covering her were the bubbles. She screamed. Leave now and close the door I kept telling myself, but my body wouldn't move. Seconds later Hanji and two guards were at the bathroom entrance.

"Corporal, what happened, we heard screami-"Their eyes laid upon Rose. The two guards immediately started blushing, Hanji just stood there like an idiot giggling. Rose's face was now completely red, she looked like she was about to cry. I turned around, facing the three intruders.

"Tch, idiots what are you looking at? Leave now!" I said really annoyed.

They scrammed off, afraid of their Corporal. I stepped out as quickly as I could, closing the door behind me. What was wrong with me?

**1****st**** person**

H-He saw me! They all saw me! Please God, just kill me now. I immediately got out of the shower and grabbed my towel, as fast as a person with broken bones could, and headed towards my room. I flopped myself on my bed, burying my face in a pillow, screaming with all my might. That was so embarrassing! I'll never be able to face Corporal Levi again. I thought back to the moment, only to blush even more, if that was possible. Ahh! Calm Down! Get yourself together Rose! He didn't see anything, there were too many bubbles. Taking a deep breath I got up, regaining some composure. Still in my towel, I looked around for that clothing Hanji promised. There lying on my bed was a pretty white dress. I put it on and examined myself, what a perfect fit. I swallowed my embarrassment and headed out. This was going to be a long day…


	6. Chapter 6

**Levi's POV**

Damn brat, how dare she surprise me like that? I caught myself pacing back and forth, thinking about the bathroom incident. Why am I pacing?! Tch, I need some fresh air, the mission has left me worn out and not thinking clearly. I stepped outside and was immediately face to face with the kid.

"C-Corporal Levi!" She said surprised, taking a few steps back. "Um..I'm sorry for using your bathroom, I didn't know it was yours, Hanji didn't tell me she just-"

"There's no other choice, for now we share the bathroom. Make sure not to leave a mess. We speak no more of the incident." I said hurriedly. "Meet me in my room in two hours; I will assign you your first assignment." With that said, I swiftly walked towards the dining room, not waiting for a reply.

**1****st**** person**

That was close, a few more seconds and I think I would have dropped dead right there. I'm glad the bathroom incident wasn't a problem. Of course it wasn't a big problem, Corporal Levi probably already forgot about it, and thought nothing of it. That made me a little happy and sad at the same time. I push the thought away, thinking about my first assignment. What could it be? Where did he say it was again? I started walking aimlessly, trying to remember what he said. My walking stopped abruptly, bumping into someone.

"Ouch, sorry." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Oh Rose, I was just about to come see you!" Hanji chimed.

"About what?" I questioned, noticing a blonde headed girl next to Hanji.

"To tell you some more things you need to know, by the way this is Petra, another member of the Scouting Legion."

"Hi, nice to meet you Rose." Petra smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I said returning the smile.

"Alright ladies, to the first floor!"

We followed after Hanji, to the first floor.

"Alright, this here is the assignment board, all of your assignments and notes will be put on here. Oh and you can eat whenever you want, everyone's schedule is all different so we really don't eat together. That's pretty much all for now." She explained

I looked at the assignment board; sure enough there was a letter with my name on it. Well not exactly my name on it. I was beginning to get use to him calling me kid; does he even know my real name? I frowned; it wouldn't matter to him anyways.

"_Kid, meet me in my room in two hours for your first assignment." –Corporal Levi._

In his room? Wait. What kind of assignment would be in his room? Could it be-? Nononono! The Corporal wasn't that kind of person, and if he was, he wouldn't be interested in me like that! But then again, I never asked what a personal assistant does! What am I going to do..what am I going to do?! I felt my face burning more every second I thought about it.

"Rose, you ok? Your face is really red." Hanji examined, once again too close for comfort.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I backed up. "I have to go, thanks for the tour! Bye Hanji and Petra!" I half shouted, already speeding up the stairs to my room.

That was too close. I slammed my door shut, threw myself on the bed. I sighed, closing my eyes, thinking. Corporal wasn't that kind of person….was he? I actually didn't know that much about him. What are you thinking Rose? Corporal Levi wouldn't do something like that, he's too kind and gentle..

**~2 hours later~**

Haaaa…No matter how much I convince myself, I'm still as nervous as ever. I was standing at Corporal Levi's door now, contemplating on whether to knock or not. This was my first assignment after all; I wouldn't want to fail it. I gathered up all my courage and knocked.

"Come in." a stern voice said from the other side of the door. I cautiously walked in and eyed my surrounding. Corporal was nowhere in sight. "Over here kid" I heard a really annoyed voice from a corner of the room. I followed the voice and saw Corporal Levi in his…office?! I fought the urge to facepalm. Of course his office would be in his room, that's why I was called here. All that worrying for nothing, I felt so stupid. I made my way to his studies. "Sit" I sat in a chair in front of his desk. "Here" He handed me a sheet of paper filled with all sorts of questions. "Answer these questions; it is required of every new trainee." He explained, returning his attention back to his paperwork.

I began reading and answering the questions. Some of them were odd, but I guess the information was needed in the Scouting Legion.

Q: What is your name?

A: Rose Wagner

Q: How old are you?

A: 15

Q: How tall are you?

A: 5'0 ( 152 cm )

Q: What is your birthday?

A: Fall 10, Year 830

Q: Do you like horses or have ever ridden one?

A: Yes, and no

**Levi's POV**

As the kid was answering the questions, I looked up analyzing her. She looked much different from when I first saw her. Dirt covered her whole being, which was disturbing enough. She had long red hair and light brown eyes. Tch, why does it matter how she looks? I refocused my attention back to my paperwork.

**1****st**** person**

I finished the questions and handed the paper back to Corporal Levi.

"Alright, you may leave now."

That was my first assignment? That wasn't so bad, pretty easy if you ask me. I sat up and headed towards the door. Oh, I have to thank the Corporal for all he has done for me.

"Corporal Levi" I said grabbing his attention, now at the entrance of the door, my back facing him. I turned around. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, you're a very kind and sweet person." I gave him a genuine smile. "Goodnight" with that I left his room.

**Levi's POV**

That kid, what is she doing? Ugh, what is this weird feeling? I felt my face grow a little warmer and my heartbeat was abnormal. Tch, I clicked my tongue feeling really frustrated. I'm probably sick from all the germs I contracted on the journey. I'll have to ask Hanji for some medicine tomorrow. I threw my pen, really frustrated, I couldn't concentrate on my work, and decided to retire for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

***Notes that were supposed to go with the last chapter but I didn't add it***

Hello my fellow Rivaille fans! So I didn't know what dates Attack on Titan people use so I just got the idea from Harvest Moon for her birthday. By the way, did anyone notice that Rivaille totally used his powers to get more information on Rose? XD That's all for now! Please enjoy this chapter and leave any review you can!

**Year 845 ~2 months later~**

"_Get away from her! Rosie run!" a woman screamed, now being held down by two men. Another man held a tight grip on my little arm, dragging me outside. "Where are you taking me mister? Let go, it hurts" I struggled to free my arm from his grasp. "Stay still damn brat" He picked me up forcefully, and threw me over his shoulder. "Let's go you two!" The two men left the woman and ran after us. "Nooo! Rosie!" The woman ran after us, but it was too late. We were now in a horse wagon riding off into the night._

"_Put me down! Put me down!" I kicked and tugged at the man with all my might. "Shut up you shit" He threw me down with great force. "Or I'll have to cut that pretty little tongue of yours!" He came towards me with the most crooked smile I've ever seen, his hand only inches away from my face before I blacked out._

I shot up, frantically looking around. That nightmare again, I sighed, why do I keep having these dreams? My body was now covered in sweat. Disgusting. I head towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

It's been about two months since I was saved from District Shiganshina. My bones were completely healed now, thanks to Hanji. She was like the sister I never had, a sister who liked experimenting and blowing up things. Life was great in the Scouting Legion headquarters, besides the occasional 'kaboom' from Hanji's lab. I swear one day, she really will blow up the place.

Corporal Levi was his usual self. I spent most of my days in his company; we even ate every meal together. Of course our schedules were the same, since my job was his personal assistant. I didn't mind, being with the Corporal made me feel at ease. I was always comfortable around him, even if no one was talking. People thought I was crazy, they were all afraid of Corporal Levi. I didn't know why, he's always sweet and kind. Is this what they call 'liking someone'? Probably, I admit I really admire and like the Corporal. It was only my wishful thinking though, I could never tell anyone. Just to be able to be around Corporal Levi is enough for me. I couldn't possibly ask for more.

I stepped out of the shower, and quickly dried off, heading towards my room for some clothes. Today, I had the task of waking up Corporal Levi. People, who've done it before, didn't do it a second time, so beginning today it was my job every morning. Rumor says that he beat up a guy once, half asleep, but they were only rumors…right? I mean everyone loves their sleep; Corporal just takes a little more time to wake up. I didn't worry too much about it, and headed towards his room.

*Knock, Knock* No answer. After five minutes, I've decided to let myself in. I stepped in with caution, and looked around. Sure enough, there was Corporal Levi still heavily asleep. I was now at his bedside. "Good morning Corporal, time to wake up" I said as sweetly as possible, trying to not cause a dangerous situation to occur. Yes they were just rumors, but better safe than sorry. No movement or noise from the Corporal, he could be mistaken for dead if not for the subtle rise and fall of his chest. Bending over slightly, I lowered my face nearer to the Corporal's ear. "It's time to wak-"

One second I was up in the air, the next second I was mushed against something hard. Wha? What just happened? I look up and there was Corporal's face. S-so close! I was now in his bed, his legs pinned my own down. His arms hugging my back, causing my face and arms to be pressed against his chest. How did he do that, while still sleeping?! I tried wiggling out to no success. Trapped. I sighed. I looked up to his sleeping face, so peaceful. I could feel myself starting to blush. He smelled so fresh, it made me relaxed. I could stay like this forever, but Corporal wouldn't like it. "Corporal Levi, you need to wake up now, I'm not a pillow." Still no sign of movement. I turned to my last resort, and started poking him. *poke poke poke poke* After about twenty pokes, he started groaning and moving slightly. Success! He slowly opened his eyes, looking really confused.

"Kid, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Well you see sir.."

"Nevermind." He swiftly let me go and turned his back to me, heading towards the bathroom. Why was his face so red? I hope he's not sick. "Go prepare my coffee" I left the room as fast as I could, not wanting to be in that awkward situation any longer.

I made my way to the dining hall and started preparing Corporal Levi's coffee. He liked it freshly brewed, with a single teaspoon of sugar. I set the cup on the table he usually sits at, and seconds later he entered the dining hall. He sat down, and drank his coffee not saying a word. I sat on the opposite side of him; this was the usual morning routine.

"Good morning Rose!" Lucas smiled, sitting next to me. He was also a member of the Scouting Legion. I was familiar with many of the Scouting Legion member by now.

"Good morning Lucas" I smiled back.

"You look pretty today, nice dress!"

"Haha thank you."

"Leave, you're noisy." Corporal Levi said aiming his attention to Lucas. We both turned our attention to the Corporal really surprised.

"Oh ha..ha..Rose I'll see you later then. Bye!" He gave me a quick hug before speeding out of the dining hall, earning a tch from Corporal Levi.

Corporal must be really annoyed today, probably because of how I woke him up. I hope it doesn't affect him too bad, I would feel really bad.

After breakfast, we headed out to the garden. It was one of the places Corporal like to do his paperwork at. I stood by his side, in silence, analyzing everything he does. It was part of my training; I had to learn what goes on in the Scouting Legion.

"Your dress is too short." Corporal Levi blurted out of nowhere, in that usual dull voice I was use to by now.

"Huh? Is it? Hanji got it for me." I was really confused by his remark.

"It's getting cold; I'll get you something more suited later."

"Oh Corporal, it's ok, I'll just-"

"Shut up and accept it Kid, I wouldn't want a person under my care to become sick and then get me sick."

Corporal Levi was going to get me something? Never would I have imagined he would get something for me. I've never received a gift from someone besides my parents before. This made me really happy. Corporal Levi was truly a kind person.

"Thank you so much Corporal Levi! I'll always treasure it."


End file.
